This project intends to investigate the efficacy of an FDA-approved implantable electrical stimulation device, the OsteoGen totally implantable bone growth stimulator, as an adjunctive modality in the treatment of tibial shaft fractures. We are testing the hypothesis that the use of this bone stimulator at the time of bone grafting of tibial fractures will lead to a decrease in the incidence of all associated complications.